Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to gaming systems, such as gaming systems deployed in a casino enterprise. More particularly, apparatus and method for developing and maintaining customer loyalty in the casino enterprise are described.
Description of the Related Art
Developing and maintaining a loyal customer base is a critical component of operating a successful casino enterprise. To develop a loyal customer base, casino enterprises offer customers the chance to participate in a loyalty program that allows their activities to be tracked. For a customer to participate in a loyalty program, the casino enterprise creates an account for the customer and requires the customer to provide identification information, such as their name and address. The identification information is stored to the account. An instrument, such as a magnetic striped card, is provided to the customer. The instrument can include an account number associated with the loyalty program account created for the customer.
The instrument is utilized during various activities within the casino enterprise so that a record of the customer's activities are generated and stored to an account associated with the instrument. As an example, a customer can insert a magnetic-striped player tracking card into a card reader associated with a slot machine to have a record of their gaming activity on the slot machine stored to the account associated with the player tracking card. Based on their activities, such as an amount spent, the casino enterprise can offer the customer “comps” (complimentary offers), such as free or discounted services, which encourage a customer to return. In addition, the casino enterprise can mine and analyze the information gathered from the loyalty program to better understand the demographics and behavioral patterns of their customers. The analysis can be used to better tune their operating models, such as their mixture of services and comps that are provided, with the objective of increasing their profitability.
One disadvantage of card based loyalty programs that utilize magnetic striped cards is that to track a purchase of an activity by individuals, a card reader or some other interface is needed at each location where the activity is purchased. For instance, to track gaming activity on slot machines, a card reader or some other interface for entering the loyalty program information is needed on each slot machine. Thus, loyalty program interactions are limited to locations where the card reader interfaces are provided. Another disadvantage is that a network infrastructure has to be installed and maintained that allows activity information to be captured and stored to a customer's account identified on the magnetic striped card. The costs associated with installing and maintaining the network infrastructure are a disincentive to expanding the locations where activity information is gathered. Thus, loyalty program associated customer interaction opportunities are lost.
In view of the above, methods and apparatus are desired that minimize infrastructure costs associated with increasing the locations where customer activities are tracked as part of a loyalty program.